1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preparing multi-laminated sheets without disordering an inner layer by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various types of multi-laminated sheets have been prepared to satisfy needs of high quality products in various packaging fields, plastic and paper making fields.
Various multi-laminated sheets are known which have each an inner layer comprising a fiber or a net, a plastic, etc..
In order to prepare these multi-laminated sheets, the following two step methods have been employed.
A two layer laminated sheet is prepared in the first step and then, the third layer is formed on the two layer laminated sheet in the second step.
A second layer is superposed on a first sheet and they are fed to an adhesive coating step and a drying step and then, they are press-bonded with a third sheet between a compressing roller and a cooling roller to form the multi-laminated sheet.
In the former method, the complicated steps in low efficiency are needed and a large size apparatus as the line is needed disadvantageously.
In the latter method, the coating of the adhesive composition is not uniform and the disorder of a cloth, net or yarns as the second layer is disordered disadvantageously.
Moreover, there was the disadvantages to dry a coated adhesive composition on the first sheet without a damage of the first sheet.